moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuyet Summersky
Tuyet Li Summersky is a Pandaren monk of little renown. She's nomadic by nature, whose name is whispered in the halls of brew and food clubs. Once a staunch defender of Pandaria, most of her time is now spent lazing about and wondering Azeroth. Appearance and Personality Tuyet's appearance and personality! Physical Appearance Tuyet doesn't describe herself as a goddess, and most would agree. She's a rather average red Pandaren, with a tail included in the package that is known as her body. Being a monk, there's a degree of fitness that she has to conform to, but with her love of food, brew, and other things that tastes delightful, she has a "healthy" layer of fat on her form, present on her cheeks down to her legs. Overall, her form is curvy and she doesn't have a problem with it. Why would she? It is a cultural norm, after all. Her hair is rather plain, with a small braid at her back and a bit of highlight red hair at the top of her head. She keeps it managed and soft, and during one of her more vulnerable moments, she can be seen lightly petting it. While considered a red pandaren, a lot of her fur can be considered white or creamy in color, with a lot of it on her face, chest, stomach, back, and lastly, the tip of her tail. Clothing She doesn't shop at the Gap. I mean. What's a Gap? A hole in the ground? That's a weird place to get clothing. ...Anyways. Her clothing can be considered rather simple, giving a certain modesty to her form. Though curiously enough, she only likes to wear sandals. Personality Carefree would be the best word to describe Tuyet. After her time in combat and seeing all that she needed to see, Tuyet prefers to take a lifestyle that is carefree but not without empathy, and will often go to help others in need should she be able to offer her services. While being far from a pacifist, she doesn't like fighting when there is no just cause behind it, and will often excuse herself from a heated situation or a nearby brawl. History Tuyet Li Summersky. Born to Wuzhou Summersky and Madame Mingyu Summersky (née Firebrew) as the last child in a series of five, preceded by, from oldest to youngest: Xiaojian Summersky, Deming Summersky, Tien Teastone (née Summersky), and Fang Summersky. Tuyet, her siblings, her parents, and even her great-grandparents were all born in the coastal village Sri-la, located within the Jade Forest. Like most families in Sri-La, her family was primarily of anglers, people who fished the nearby ocean and sold it off to the traveling merchants. While her family wasn't known for being talented, the Summerskys are known for being one of the oldest families in the village (but are not counted as one of the founding families). It is from this village that Tuyet gets her fishing skills as well as her cooking. Through most of her childhood and young adulthood, Tuyet was riding the waves of life, and being the youngest sibling of a family with no external wealth or relative power, she was gifted with the choice of being able to have a say in her life. Considered sociable and happy, Tuyet made many friends in Sri-La, with whom she keeps connections to this day. But with a bit of wanderlust in her heart, she decided to travel Pandaria, and with her family and friends' blessing, she set off at the age of nineteen to the world she knew. Her first destination was the Temple of the Jade Serpent, curious of the ways of healing and martial arts. Though she was tempted to be a full-time student of the arts, the idea of stopping her wondering so early repulsed her. Though learning the basics of martial arts and healing, Tuyet moved on after a few months, coming out with more than she came in. For the next year, she would wonder about the Jade Forest, learning from the various village elders and monasteries. Even if Tuyet never mastered a particular form or style, she prided on having experienced it. Her first step out of the Jade Forest came when she was twenty-one, and into the Valley of the Four Winds. Having never experienced the majesty of Pandaria's breadbasket, she was eager for the change of pace. There, she focused on the various skills of farming, cooking, and even some fishing. Working as a farm hand for several of the larger owners, she was quick to make friends among the various workers, whom were glad to give her helpful life lessons when it came to farming and general living. During her stay in Halfhill which lasted a few months, she met up with a Brewmaster by the name Bao Bigkeg. Despite his name, his focus was primarily tea, and he taught plenty of it to Tuyet during their time together. Once Bao moved on, Tuyet felt the same, and looked towards the north. At the age of twenty-three, she moved on once more to the region of Kun-Lai. Away from the atmosphere of the Valley, her focus went back to the martial arts, as well as having the particularly distinct goal of scaling the tallest peaking in Pandaria: Mount Neverest. It was here that Tuyet also saw her first bits of combat, centered mostly on raiding Yaungol and ambushes against it. With her training being applied and conditioning herself for the climb, Tuyet credits herself with getting stronger and maturing as an adult in Kun-Lai, knowing that even in Pandaria, violence is never too far away. Around the time Tuyet would scale Mount Neverest would've been when the Horde and Alliance landing on the shores of Pandaria, as well as the Zandalari and Mogu making their return. Going up the mountain, her world was at peace, and coming down, the world as knew it was in turmoil. Unable to go further west due to the scourges of the Yaungol and Mantid, and with the news of foreigners on the shores of Pandaria for the first time in years, she felt herself compelled to go back to the Jade Forest. Upon reaching her homeland, the amount of devastation certainly had her in shock and appall. Knowing that Pandaria was going to need the help it needed, she avoided the factional politics and focused purely on helping the affected villages and sites of war. Working many positions, from farm hand to war time healer, she continued her work in the Jade Forest and the Valley, and even worked along side the famed Shado-pan from time to time. But the war in Pandaria didn't last forever. With the peak of Hellscream's destruction of the Vale, and the eventual siege of Orgrimmar, Tuyet finally felt able to continue her nomadic lifestyle, and after ensuring that her family was still safe, she embarked from Pandaria for the first time in her life. Her first destination was the human city of Stormwind, and for the most part, she stayed within the city limits, getting to know the culture (and sharpen her Common, having learned some from the Shado-pan translators), and most importantly eating the food. Her first stay in Stormwind lasted for a few months, and though she enjoyed herself, she had another place in mind: Durotar. Getting to Durotar was another experience entirely, which involved having to travel south through haunt woods, dense jungles, and dealing with Goblins. But, her journey was a safe and eventful one, and upon reaching the port city of Booty Bay, she caught the first boat to Durotar. Experiencing the Horde lands of Durotar was rather different compared to the human city. Much of the lands at the time were still experiencing isolated skrimishes, and refugees were not an uncommon sight. But what truly surprised Tuyet was the amount of fight still left in the orcs and trolls alike, and how they retained their spirit even during an ongoing siege against a power-mad Warcrief. With this spirit, many of them welcomed Tuyet with open arms, and open kegs! During her three month stay in Durotar, she kept herself to the town of Razor Hill, helping with supplies, drinking with the inn patrons, and playing with the children. Tuyet was never bored during her stay with the Orcs! However, near the tail end of her stay, the siege was broken, Hellscream captured, and the war was brought to an end. Tuyet, now feeling more relieved in the security of her homeland and the peace of the world overall, returned to Pandaria satisfied seeing the world she saw, two contrasting cultures that worked together to bring down pure evil. Going back to the old days of her wandering, she felt happy being able to lay back against a tree and simply relax. To this day, she continues to travel primarily within Pandaria, though you can easily find her within the capital cities of Stormwind or Orgrimmar, commonly with a drink in her hands and her face stuffed with food. With the current events of Draenor, she remains detached, letting the factions deal with something she personally believe to be irrelevant and a waste of time. To her, she did her duty in Pandaria, and she merely seeks to live her life as a happy nomad. Affiliations Being a nomad, Tuyet has good working relations with most Pandaren organizations, and due to her Alliance preferences, she is always happy to conduct business with a Stormwind tailor and a Gilnean cook. But, she is not above visiting Orgrimmar for the food if she's hungry. For more specialty organizations, Tuyet is rather fond of cooking and brewing organizations, but not to learn their arts. Rather, she is a lifetime member of the Brew of the Month Club and it's rather alcoholic-centric Brew of the Week Club spin-off. She's also a lifetime member of the following: The Stormwind Chef Society (as a taste tester), The Ironforge Brewer's Club, The Kun-Lai Brewer's Guild, and the Orgrimmar Ribs Society. Oh, and she's an honorary Brewfest brew judge. She takes this position rather not-seriously. The only organizations that Tuyet doesn't like are the Forsaken (can they even be liked anyways?) and the Stormwind Lamblighters' Society. They're a bunch of male sex organs! Trade and Professions Tuyet is a monk! And she doesn't really say much more. Her style is a hodgepodge of White Tiger, Jade Serpent, and a dozen other lesser known styles. If anything, her style is Tuyet, and she is rather happy being unique in her own little way. As such, she knows a fair deal of fighting and natural healing when it comes to the martial arts, but she is by no means a master in any of the techniques she practices. Besides the martial arts, she also prides herself on being a decent brewer, cook, and farmer. She also has novice knowledge in the field of first aid, alchemy (she has a bit of a health potion problem), and tailoring. Needless to say, Tuyet prides herself on being a Jack (Jill?) of all Trades, happy to have a wide scope of knowledge in her life. Category:Pandaren Category:Characters Category:Monks